Ayleid Ashenfire
Lord Talovar Withermere is a well known knight among his people. He is known for being ruthless, aggressive, rude and many other things. He is the Grand Master of The Wailing Knights. He is a proud follower of the House of Ethel Rethor. History Early Life: Talovar Withermere was born 14,892 years ago, In Tethris Aran. He was born into a noble and wealthy family, his father being a knight of The Black Unicorn and mother a very powerful Highborne mage. They were the lord and lady of Tethris Aran, Talovar next in line to lead the village and his people there. But before he took that responsibility, Talovar trained how to fight with a two handed weapon and wear heavy armor which made proficiently skilled at combat so he could become a knight like his father. When he was old enough he became a knight and pledged his service and loyalty to the House of Ethel Rathor and Queen Azshara. As a young elf he was very romantic and charming. But he was also one of the best knights in The Deadlands. Later Life: Talovar became the lord of Tethris Aran and had a beautiful wife named Aloisia. Together they had a daughter named Veleda. Talovar also became the Grand Master of the Order of the Black Unicorn. He has led many battles and wars against other lands and tribes of trolls. In the years preceding the War of the Ancients, Lord Withermere and the Order of the Black Unicorn were called to a secret meeting between the House of Ethel Rethor and the House of Xavius, where an allegance was realized. The House of Ethel Rethor choose to support Queen Azshara and the Highborne side of the conflict. Talovar Withermere was given the task of settling a new fortress in the Deadland. The fortress was named Sargeron, in honor of Sargeras. As a reward, Withermere and his loyal knights were given supernatural abilities and demonic horses known as felsteeds. They rode into battle astride their new beasts and sewed chaos through the enemy ranks. They were dubbed the Wailing Knights, for the terrifying shrieks their felsteeds emitted as the brothers of the order entered the battlefield. Death: When the lord of Winterspring, Lord Auriel Verdantfire came with his Guardians of Winterspring to destroy the Wailing Knights, Lord Withermere wasn't going to go down without a fight. Calling all his men to arms, they called forth their felsteeds and charged against the Guardians of Winterspring and their frostsabers. The two armys clashed and fought with great pride and honor, the one fight that stood out within the battle was the between Lord Verdantfire and Lord Withermere. They exchanged blows at one another as if dancing to the tune of war. Until finally Auriel got the killing blow in on Talovar in the ribs with a dagger. Talovar lay there, watching his order fall to the good of Winterspring. Undeath: Talovar was raised into undeath by the Lich King to serve as a champion. But little did the Lich King know what that in his re-awakening, the Lord of The Burning Legion himself, spoke to Talovar and ordered him to reform The Wailing Knights. Sargeras released him of his binding to The Lich King and let him free to roam the land and recruit for The Wailing Knights. Appearance Lord Talovar Withermere, a tall, lean Highborne in heavy fel rune plate armor. His ice blue eyes feel like they are peering into your soul. Talovar has two long sharp fangs that he uses to drink the blood of mortals. His white icy skin can only be seen from the neck up to his tightly tied back black hair. On him you could see fel runes that have been imprinted into his armor. Each rune is seen bulging outward with a faint fel green glow coming from their center. On his shoulders there were shoulder pads, both with the head of a hawk on it, the hawks eyes would also have fel runes in them. As you look down his arms you notice that each arm plate detail is symmetrical down to the most minor of carving. His gauntlets knuckles would be wickedly tipped with multiple small spikes like those on a tenderizing hammer. This design goes all the way up to his finger tips to where they change into longer claw like spikes pointed outward as an extension of the finger. His leg-guards were of the same pattern as his arm-guards.